The present invention relates generally to a visual warning apparatus and, more particularly, to such an apparatus especially suited for use on emergency vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,371 to Gosswiller discloses a visual warning apparatus for emergency vehicles, such as police and fire department vehicles. The apparatus comprises an elongated housing which is mounted transversely on the roof of a vehicle. A pair of signal lights are mounted in laterally spaced relation in the apparatus, one adjacent to each side of the roof. The lights are rotated about vertically extending axes. Generally parabolic reflectors are mounted in the housing between the rotatable lights. The reflectors are oriented so that when the light rays from the rotatable light impinge upon the reflectors, the rays will be deflected in generally the forward direction of the vehicle. The patent states that the reflector may have a smooth parabolic configuration or may comprise a plurality of flat sections arranged in a generally parabolic configuration. In a commercial embodiment of the visual warning apparatus disclosed in the Gosswiller patent, each reflector is made up of three flat sections arranged in a generally parabolic configuration with adjacent sections separated by narrow flat connecting sections. Such connecting sections lie in planes generally parallel to each other and extend transversely of the vehicle. The narrow flat connecting sections separate the light beams emanating from the reflector upon rotation of the rotatable light into three relatively well-defined, distinct flashes, which shift laterally across the reflector as the light rotates. Since the primary reflecting sections of the parabolic reflector are flat, the light reflected off each section has a relatively high, constant intensity.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved visual warning apparatus by modifying the configuration of the reflector of the prior art apparatus in such a manner that the light deflected off the reflector has greater activity, thereby producing a more scintillating and psychedelic light effect so that the visual warning effectiveness of the apparatus is enhanced.